Various types of game machines operated at gaming facilities such as casinos have been known for some time. A game machine includes an operating apparatus used when a player plays a game. The player can use the operating apparatus to make various operations pertaining to the game. Such operations include an operation for setting a betting rate, an operation for selecting various types of information such as valid symbols, an operation for settling the game, an operation for calling a staff member, and so on.
JP 2008-054696A discloses an operational liquid-crystal button for a video slot machine as an example of a past operating apparatus provided in a game machine. This operational liquid-crystal button includes a liquid-crystal display device that can display text or symbols necessary for required game operations.
JP 2008-054696A, published Mar. 13, 2008, is an example of background art.
The operational liquid-crystal button disclosed in JP 2008-054696A is merely capable of displaying text or symbols. There is thus a problem in that the game has little appeal for players. Thus what is needed in such past game machines is a dramatic effect capable of capturing a player's attention.
An embodiment of the present invention has been conceived to solve the above-described problems. Accordingly, one or more embodiments of the present invention provide an operating apparatus, a game machine, and a game machine control method capable of strongly capturing a player's attention.